Right Under Your Nose
by originalanonymouse
Summary: Fred and Hermione aaaannnnnddd a few other characters. If you loved BTVS and HP- this may be just the story for you. To the "Guest" reviewers who sent me cowardly, anonymous hateful messages about my last two stories: get a life.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sipped her champagne while glaring across the room. "If looks could kill, they'd be dead, ya know" came Harry's joking observation to her left. "Where is Merlin's name have you been? I've been smiling and shaking hands for the past hour" she said, not bothering to turn to look at him. "If you must know, I've been in the coat room with Gin" came his smug reply, "but seriously, you're being obvious about it." They both took a moment to watch the couple in Hermione's view: Ron and Lavender. After the war, Ron changed his mind about Hermione. Leaving her heartbroken and leaving him free to run after Lav Lav. The real problem, Harry later confided, was that Hermione was better than Ron in almost every way, and that was too intimidating for Ron. So he took the easy route, a giggling blonde whose greatest aspiration in life was to be a war hero's arm candy. _You're no arm candy, Mione. You're meant for someone powerful, someone who can go toe to toe with you- _Harry had told her one afternoon during lunch. "I'm sorry, it's just hard seeing them together. So happy, so blissfully ignorant" she said after a minute. "You're not angry at them" Harry softly said "You're angry that you're still waiting because you refuse to settle." And with a quick peck on the cheek- he was off to do his share of smiling and hand-shaking.

This was the best part of her day. She apparated to her flat in Diagon Alley and kicked off her heels. Walking to the kitchen, she grabbed a pint of gelato and a bottle of red wine. She began discarding her attire, earrings, necklace, a million hair pins, the dress, the slip, the tight undergarments, and slipped on her softest jersey tee shirt and a pair of boy shorts. She plopped down on her lavish sofa and settled in to relax for the remainder of the night when the floo activated and Fred stepped through. "Nice bra and knickers, love" he winked. "Fred! What are you doing here?" she asked exasperatedly "I'm recouping from the Ministry thing." "Ahh, yes! The dreaded Ministry thing" he laughed, plopping down beside her "was it as bad as you imagined? Was dear Ickle Ronnikins mean to you? Any cat fights with Lav Lav?" "No, he wasn't mean to me. He and his bimbo girlfriend apparently got engaged and decided tonight was the perfect way to show the entire wizarding world just how fucking happy they are!" she replied. "Tsk, tsk. Using curse words? Georgie and I wanted to be here together for that monumental occasion! We were going to photograph it and everything!" he laughed "But seriously, I'm sorry that you have to see him move on. He downgraded big time, if that's any assurance?" Hermione smiled. "Thanks Fred" she said softly. "Now what are you doing here so late at night anyways?" He mock-clutched his hand to his chest and gasped "I'm wounded! Stung! Unwanted by the witch, I say!" Laughing, she replied "George and Alicia are shagging again, aren't they?" He deadpanned, "They're like bloody rabbits in spring on Viagra and crack." Hermione laughed and stood up. "Where are you going, love?" Fred called. "To get a second spoon and wine glass." She couldn't see, but he smiled and leaned back into the couch with a contented sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning found Fred and Hermione tangled in each others limbs on her bed. They drank entirely too much and laughed until their sides ached and tears ran down their cheeks. Fred and Hermione fought over who got the bed and each tried to make a dash for it, pushing each other drunkenly while running down that hall until they passed out laughing on her bed.

"Bloody hell" came his murmur. "Top drawer, left side" came her response. He grabbed two vials of pepper up potion from her nightstand and sat up in bed. With a great big yawn, he stretched and handed her a vial, downing his in one gulp. "What time is it?" she mumbled in between sips of the potion. He leaned over to her muggle kitty cat alarm clock "umm, late. Like… lunchtime. Let's go get something to eat, I'm famished." "No way. The last thing I need is food right now" she complained. "The very thing you need is food right now" came his confident reply "Now get dressed, we're going out. I'm gonna floo George and Alicia to come along." "Whatever you say" she yelled from the inside of her walk-in closet. "Get me a shirt while you're in there" he yelled back as he made his way to the fireplace. She reemerged in low slung boyfriend jeans, a midriff baring floral fluttery cami with a pink bra showing, hair slung into a loose pony, big diamond studs, and teal chucks. "Here" she said, throwing a shirt at him. "What the bloody hell is this?" he cried, holding up a bright pink Barbie fitted t-shirt. She laughed, "It's the only thing I could find that would fit you." "Fit me? Oh, because you're saying I'm fat?" he mock gasped and pinched at his waist. "No" she mocked back "it's because your big strong muscles won't fit into anything else!" He steeled her with a challenging look. "You wouldn't" she gasped. He swiftly pulled yesterday's shirt off and squeezed into the pink Barbie one. "Oh dear gods" she started, laughter quickly overtaking her as she held her hand to her mouth. "Fred, but close, love. Let's go" he said as he kissed her forehead and he held out his arm.

"Bloody hell" came George's greeting. Alicia hugged him and Hermione, laughing at Fred's appearance. "Ignore George" she said "he's just mad he didn't think of it first. Orange was the most alarming and vibrant colour in his mind…until about ten seconds ago anyways." She and Hermione settled in and ordered drinks. George pulled Fred to the side, "Bravo, always were looking to outshine me. Wanker. Now what I'm more interested in is how you came to wear Hermione's t-shirt. Did you two…" he trailed off. "What?! No. We did nothing of the sort. We'll talk later." Let's go sit down- I'm starving." "So, my favorite sister" began George after taking his seat next to Alicia "how was the dreaded ministry thing last night? Still a bit put out that I wasn't invited." "It was awful, as expected. Kingsley promised that I wouldn't have to attend anything else for a solid week if I could get through last night." Alicia perked up "ooh! Does that mean you'll be able to come with us this weekend- "Excuse me" interrupted a familiar British accent behind Hermione. She turned around and squealed with excitement "Spike! Oh my gods! How are you? I thought you were in America?" "Thought I'd pay you a visit, pick your brain- we've got another case we need your beautiful mind to work on." he smirked in reply, still holding her waist. George cleared his throat. "Oh! How stupid of me! Spike these are my friends, Fred, George, and Alicia. Guys, this is Spike." She laughed. "Nice to meet you mate" George said, jumping up to shake his hand. Alicia smiled and said hello and elbowed Fred. "Hello" came his curt reply. "Are you wearing Hermione's shirt?" Spike asked with a confused expression. Fred didn't know why, but this pasty, bloody, Billy Idol wannabe, wanker didn't set right with him. Him and his bloody hands that were _still _sitting on his Hermione's waist. "Would you like to sit down?" Alicia offered "we haven't even ordered yet. You're welcome to join us?" George glanced sideways at her and raised an eyebrow. Fred tried answering for him- "I'm sure he has to be on his wa- "Love to." Spike replied, sitting down next to Hermione. The lunch continued with Fred sullen and trying to leave Spike out of the conversations, Alicia smiling attentively, Spike not being able to take his eyes off Hermione, Hermione oblivious and beaming at the prospect of a new magical challenge, and George watching his girlfriend with jealousy, his brother with amusement, and Spike with wary. The group ended lunch and Spike asked Hermione to assist him immediately with the problem. George and Alicia said their goodbyes and waited awkwardly for Fred. "Um, Freddie- you took the morning off to have a lie in with Mione" he said knowing the implications of his words on Spike's ears "you owe me, need you to work register this afternoon." Fred grumbled and kissed Hermione on the cheek, gave this Spike fellow an icy handshake and followed George away to the shop.

Hermione and Spike started down the street towards Knockturn Alley. Spike playfully slinging an arm over her shoulder as he smirked over his shoulder to one retreating, _and angry_, Fred Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

A huge THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and/or followed-favorited this story. Here's the next chapter- enjoy! As always- I own nothing but the plot. JK and Joss own the other parts.

_Chapter Two Recap:_

_Hermione and Spike started down the street towards Knockturn Alley. Spike playfully slinging an arm over her shoulder as he smirked over his shoulder to one retreating, __and angry__, Fred Weasley._

"So tell me what this problem is that has Willow stumped. Wait- why isn't Willow here?" Hermione asked, swatting a tendril out of her face.

"Well" Spike began, tucking the loose curl behind her ear "she's not here because I volunteered. I _do_ know England better than she does and Giles won't leave Buffy's side, training and beasties on the loose and all." Spike continued on with explaining the problem as they walked down Knockturn Alley. Hermione stopped in front of a dark store and pushed the screeching door open, Spike following her in.

"Ahhh, Miss Granger, to what do we have the pleasure of your company?" came the shopkeeper's greeting as he looked up from filing books.

"I need several items, here's a list. I also need any rare books you have on Vampire ReSouling and Gypsy Curses." Hermione replied confidently.

The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow at her list and stiffened when he took a good look at Spike.

"Yes, yes. Right away." He replied as he scurried to collect the items.

Spike smirked "what's he afraid of? I don't bite…hard. And unless asked nicely…or beg.." Glancing down at Hermione's feminine top and her soft exposed midriff. "You know" he continued, placing his cold hand on the small of her bare back "I'm feeling a bit…peckish, now that I think of it." He moved closer to her, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and perfume.

"You just ate" replied Hermione absent-mindedly as she perused the bookshelf.

"Eating human food is just for show, love" he replied in a sing-song voice. This got her attention and she whirled around, his abdomen now pressed fully against hers.

"Spike! You're not…" she paused, taking in the closeness and the feel of him against her bare skin "y- you" she stuttered "you can't bite me."

He leaned in and whispered in her ear "Like I said, love, _only if you beg._" And with that he took a step back, leaving a flustered Hermione pressed against the forgotten bookshelf.

"Here you are" the shopkeeper announced, placing several large wrapped parcels in their hands. He left them and retreated in the back.

"Aren't you going to pay him?" Spike asked, not knowing what to make of the man's behavior.

"Nope." Hermione replied and together they left the dark shop.

Later that evening, Fred sat sullenly behind the register. Brooding over the endless possibilities of what his Hermione and that bleached arse could possibly be getting into. His thoughts were interrupted by a customer clearing their throat, Harry to be exact.

"You look like Ron when you sulk like that, I never noticed.." Harry commented jokingly "What's got your wand in a knot?"

"Oh, sorry Harry" Fred replied, ringing up his purchases "Mione is working on another case with that group from the States. Except this time- they sent a bloody vampire as their official representative. Wankers. Remind me to put unlabeled puking pasties in the next care packet we send them."

Harry laughed loudly. "Merlin, Fred. A little obvious there, aren't ya?"

"He's a vampire!" Fred defended.

"He's harmless. Practically a toothless vamp. I'd be more afraid of Gin than of him" Harry continued to jest.

"What if he decides he suddenly doesn't want to be a good guy, huh? What if he-

"What if he takes of bite of Mione?" Harry interrupted, grinning knowingly from ear to ear. "Yes, imagine that. What if, while he and sweet, beautiful Hermione are working closely- he catches her scent. Working so close and all, practically on top of each other- Mione's lab is cramped you know. And he decides that she smells delicious. And he wants a bite. A really big, mouthwatering bite of Hermione." Harry finished with an evil gleam at his words.

*pop*

Fred disapparated right on the spot.

"Where the bloody hell did he go?" George popped his head out of the back room at the sound of disapparition.

"I think he was hungry" came Harry's cupid-like response, still grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"HERMIONE" Fred yelled, walking towards her bedroom "HERMIONNEEE-

"Fred!" she answered exasperatedly "what are you screaming my name for?" Not knowing the effect her words would have on his jealous, lust-driven ears.

Fred stopped dead in his tracks, drinking in the sight of her. She was in the middle of dressing for what looked like a date. Her breasts practically spilled out of her black lace bra, glimpses of flesh peeking through the lace. Her hair was partially up, curls cascading down one side of her neck and resting on her breast. She wore matching lace panties and a garter belt whose straps held up her black sheer stockings that went all the way down to her midnight black stiletto heels.

"Fred!" Hermione repeated, blushing furiously. Her pouty lips parted and her long lashes looking downward in embarrassment.

He responded by taking two strides towards her and pulling her soft body flush against his hard one. She let out a surprised gasp but it was quickly cut off by Fred's lips. He hoisted her effortlessly into the air and she wrapped her legs around his waist, earning a deep moan from him. He pressed her against the wall and continued to kiss her hotly, her little gasps and moans egging him on. Their hips began to find a rhythm of their own, clothing be damned. A bulge in the front of his jeans grinded against her core, he pulled away from her mouth. "Fuck" he groaned, eyes clenched shut and pushing again at her center. Hermione whimpered at the movement, her hips straining to feel more of him.

One. Two. Three. Someone clapped behind them. Fred and Hermione's eyes flew open, quickly reading each other's expressions.

"Wow! I mean, just…wow! I haven't seen a show like that since… well probably since Romeo and Juliet. Now *they* were a horny couple. Caused a hell of a mess just for sex, but wow! You two… I smell _sex._" he finished, grinning at the couple.

A sense of dread came over the room as his eyes roamed Hermione's body, tongue flicking over his sharp canines.

"Angelus" Hermione answered.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three Recap:

_"Wow! I mean, just…wow! I haven't seen a show like that since… well probably since Romeo and Juliet. Now *they* were a horny couple. Caused a hell of a mess just for sex, but wow! You two… I smell __sex.__" he finished, grinning at the couple._

_A sense of dread came over the room as his eyes roamed Hermione's body, tongue flicking over his sharp canines._

_"Angelus" Hermione answered._

Fred's grip tightened on her, pushing her by the hips slightly behind him.

"Oh no, Loverboy. I can still smell her tasty scent from behind you. In fact…" Angelus laughed "I can smell her _on_ you. Someone's certainly wet."

"How can you come in? I didn't invite you?" Hermione cautiously asked.

"Oh, some redheaded whelp named Ron let me in. Amazing really. All I had to do was tell him I was fixing your sink and he let me riiiight in. Now isn't that convenient?" Angelus grinned.

Hermione and Fred slowly grasped their wands, preparing to attack.

"Vampire senses. Tsk, tsk. I'll snap your necks before you can even get that flimsy toothpick out- much less recite your little magic incantations" Angelus warned and in a second he was right beside them. Fred was flung into the wall and knocked unconscious, leaving Angelus to pin Hermione to the wall, one hand gripping her neck while her feet dangled helplessly.

"You smell even better up close, sweetcheeks" Angelus said while sniffed her neck.

"Please" she choked out "I" *gasp* "can't" *cough* "breathe" she begged.

"Angelus" came a warning voice to their right.

"Jeez! How many guys were you gonna let hit that tonight? Your door is revolving tonight!" Angelus barked out laughingly.

"Angelus, put her down" came Spike's second warning. Suddenly, Spike was an inch from Angelus and Hermione, baring his teeth- face fully vamped.

"Easy pup, don't start a fight you can't win" Angelus cautioned.

Spike lunged at Angelus, who in turn dropped Hermione. She clutched her throat, gasping and dry heaving for oxygen, as she sat in a crumpled heap.

Furniture was broken, walls were smashed, dishes were broken, glass was broken, their fight was fast and destructive.

"INCARCEROUS!" came a yell, Fred stood- wand drawn. The two vampires were instantly magically bound. Fred began muttering additional spells to bind them. Grabbing both of them by the collars, Fred shoved them roughly into floo, tossed a heaping handful of floo powder on them and yelled "Rupert Giles residence". With a rush of green flames, the two vampires disappeared. He quickly warded the flat.

"Fred…" Hermione started.

In a moment, Fred was at her side. "Hermione, love, oh gods- are you hurt sweetheart?" he frantically asked while quickly looking her over for injuries.

"No" she said quietly, not moving as his hands grazed her body in search of any damage.

"I thought…" he stopped mid-sentence, looking at her face.

She watched him carefully, his watering eyes betraying him.

"How long?" she asked.

He stood silent for a moment, eyes fixed upon hers.

"Fourth Year" he came his confident, quiet answer.

Slowly, he took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. His hand was warm against her cool one. His other hand cupped her face and tilted it up towards his.

"Fourth Year" he repeated "I've loved you since Fourth Year. When I realized you were in that lake, I could have died. I'd never been so scared in all my life. Or jealous when that bloody wanker Krum resurfaced with you in his arms. Or when you walked down those steps at the Ball and every guy with a pulse was staring. And when I secretly bullied the other Gryffindors into supporting SPEW. And when my heart could have burst seeing you raise a fucking army. Or" he paused "the coldness that gripped my heart when I realized you would fight Voldemort. And that I might lose you."

"Oh Fred" she whispered, eyes shining with unshed tears. She tilted her cheek further into his hand, allowing his hand to caress her. His thumb brushing her skin gently.

"I'm not. I can't. I didn't see you through Viktor, my own brother, Bellatrix, and Voldemort himself to lose you now to some vampire looking for a quick shag. He doesn't love you like I do. No one does. Say yes. I'm begging you, Mione. Tell me you love me or could love me or at least will give it a chance" Fred pleaded, uncharacteristically solemn.

Hermione didn't answer. She leaned into him, slowly. Her eyes tentatively asking permission. He leaned in further, his breathing quiet and ragged. Eyes locked on hers, imploring her to confirm her answer.

Their lips touched slowly, pressing softly. Both his hands now cupping the back of her head, hers coming up to rest on his shoulder blades.

_Mmmm_ Hermione moaned into his mouth. That's all the confirmation he needed, lifting her gently into his arms and carrying her to the bed. He kicked the door lightly closed with his heel.

He laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"This changes everything" he tenderly warned.

She nodded her head yes in response, "I want you. You're mine now" she whispered.

"You're mine now, Hermione Granger" he said, not breaking eye contact.

He pulled his shirt over his head and leaned in, burying his face in her neck. She arched into his body. He groaned as his hips involuntarily pressed back against hers. She gasped, hands coming to explore his muscled back and shoulders. He kissed her neck, reaching around to unclasp her bra and free the breasts the strained at their lace prison, nipples taut with need. The cool air hit her breasts, she arched aching to be touched. His warm calloused hands came to cover her breast, squeezing as his mouth closed over the other breast's nipple.

"Oh Fred!" she gasped, her core dripping and pulsing with desire. She could feel his cock straining to get to her through his jeans. He was big. She reached down to grip him through his pants, her hand barely fitting around his length.

"Fuck" he groaned against her breast, resting his face between her breasts and he ground into her hand. "Fuck Hermione, baby that feels so good."

They both reached for his belt and began to slide his pants down. His boxers pathetically attempting to confine his penis. Her hands pushing down the last remaining vestiges of his clothing, cock springing free. The pulsing at her core increased tenfold.

"Fred" she gasped "please baby."

"Yes, sweetheart, I'll give you what you need. I'll take care of you. You want me inside you? Deep inside you?" he asked her intensely.

"Oh yes, I need you inside me, Fred" she whimpered in response.

He lined up his cock with her dripping pussy, visibly throbbing in anticipation. His cock twitched with hunger, painfully hard, veins visible, and precum leaking out the tip. Her skin stood on edge, awaiting the inevitable sensations. Their breathing coming in gasps and their hearts beat fast and hard.

"Now" he said, plunging his weeping dick into her drenched cunt. "YES!" they both moaned. Her pussy clenched his cock, and he began the almost painful thrusting in and out. She was reduced to moans, little gasps of air and expletives. He groaned loudly, head tilted back, muscles taut. He loved seeing her like this. He devoured the sight, jealous to make it only a sight he'd ever see again. She was beauty in her throes of passion, lips parted, skin flushed, breasts attentive, hips rising to meet his, her body begging his to claim hers. His thrusts became erratic, his breathing even more erratic.

"Fuck, Mione. You're so bloody tight and hot and wet…" he trailed off, kissing her lips.

She responded hungrily, on the verge of tears- her need to reach ecstasy with him was so bad.

"Please" she said just one word and undid them both.

His dick smashing into her cunt, the slick wetness suctioning and slapping. She began to whimper in earnest, he knew she was close. Her snatch was clenching around his length, trying to keep him in her hot channel. His cock was leaking everywhere, ready to pump his seed deep into her body, marking her, claiming her, owning her, loving her. And then it happened. Her eyes shot open, mouth making a surprised 'O' as he gritted his teeth and locked eyes with his lover. His penis began pumping load after load into her uncontrollably milking pussy. Every muscle in his body calling to her, asserting dominance and possession over her body. Her orgasm rolling in waves, greedily taking every drop it could.

Her eyes fluttered shut, body going limp from exhaustion. His cock still sheathed in her, locked in embrace. He let out a shaky breath and collapsed on top of her, head cradled in her neck.

"Mine." He whispered before allowing sleep to take him as well.


End file.
